Different types of network devices may be used in different applications. For instance, in data centers certain network devices, like switches, may be used in large numbers. Depending on the network environment, different switches may be useful to provide different capabilities and/or to target different aspects of the data center network, such as edge connectivity, aggregation, core, and so on. In some environments a solution may involve many different types of switches, which involve time and effort to configure and set up.